world_of_chroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Anti-Magic Treaty
The Anti-Magic Treaty is the result of years of unrest and fear against Arcanists who rebelled against laws that had been put in place to make the practice of Arcane magic outlawed. As this didn't work out the Circles were created but over the years it became clear that they did not want to perform their task the way it was expected of them. Due to this development, Wilksburg took matters into their own hand and reformed the Circle, which lead to a worldwide reformation and the Treaty of Wilksburg which has been signed by almost very country in the world, making the Circles no longer a part of a country but its own worldwide organisation that aims to control Arcanists and grantees safety to the people of the world by only giving people the Arcanist Licence who passed their tests. The First Wave of Arcane-Magic Bans During the 8th Wave, which spanned from 1290 to 1500, the Arcane magic was getting noticeably weaker then it already did over the past century's. Though this sudden change now caused many Arcanists to fear they may lose their abilities, and the fact that already fewer Arcanists existed then to the time of the Arcane Dominion, so they became more radical to cling to positions and power they once held. As a result if this, the first waves of Anti-Arcane Laws had been created in many countries. Restricting the use of Arcane Magic, outright forbidding it or try to keep them under control. This once again just fuelled the Arcanists fears and in every country these laws had been introduced, the Arcanists revolted. While the countries were able to wield army's against the revolts, an Arcanists and his magic powers are far superior to a normal soldier and thus the revolts dragged out over many years. In the end, the revolting Arcanists were stopped by either force or countries having to remove the newly introduced laws. Either way, the Arcanists were not put onto in almost every country as they could have just fought back again and so an uneasy truce was created. The Circles and new Laws After the first rebellions of Arcanists against restrictions on magic, people have been trying to figure out as to how they can push through their laws and reign in the Arcanists. During the rebellion, there were also Arcanists who did not rise against their country. It is these Arcanists who were now willing to help and find a way to solve the problem of restrictions. During the rebellion allot of civilians died or witnessed what the Arcanists where capable of and thus a general fear and hate against them was created in the people and as the non-rebellious Arcanists noticed this, they knew that something had to happen or they may all find themself driven out of their countries ...or worse. They came up with the Circles, institutes that monitor Arcanists, teach them to control their powers and to obey the laws of Magic that should be introduced. Only if an Arcanist joined a Circle and put to trial by them would they gain a license that allows them to practice their magic in the restrictions given to all of them.There was no way to just take away someone's powers so if one were to break the laws of the Circle they could face charges, prison or even death depending on severity of their crime. To many this seemed like a fair compromise. Circles created by and lead Arcanists to regulate them. As such, the people agreed to joining the circles and only a few disagreed. These people then were given the choice: join the circle or leave the country. And so, many left. With the Circles success and the Arcanist threat ended, new laws had been installed. Laws created with the help of the Circles. The Treaty of Wilksburg Over the years after the creation of the Circles it turned out that the Circles did not follow their duty as much as it was expected of them. Because of this all of people who had potential becoming Arcanists were never taken in, people were ignored on purpose to let them have " a better life " and people inside the Circle were not taught and tested in the way they should have been. As such, Wilksburg, a highly religious Duchy in central Europe, took matters into their own hands. The Circle was taken over by the Church and new regulations were put in place. The goal was not to make live as horrible to Arcanists as possible, but to make them understand that their powers are dangerous to themself and others. That people have a negative view of them due to past incidents and that with the Circles they have a proof of trust that they know how to handle themself. On the other side, it also became far more strict and some even say that it is indoctrination into the mindset that magic is evil. Nevertheless, the success of Wilksburg impressed allot of other countries, Kings and other leaders. To finally quell the Arcanist threat and regulate them, enforcing the laws created and ease the burden of the people, they adopted the new reforms to the Circles. Furthermore, the Treaty of Wilksburg was created and signed by almost every country in the world. The treaty was that the Circles were now no longer state controlled by each country but a worldwide organisation. They would have full control over every Circle in the world and govern themself as independent organ inside a country. With that, they will not have to hope that a reform will be accepted in all countries and can guarantee that the quality and discipline is the same everywhere. This also meant that gaining a license in a Circle as an approved Arcanist counts for all countries that signed the treaty. This was one of the good things the treaty brought with it as an Arcanist now no longer has to fear that their license will not be accepted in another country. The treaty was signed in 1511Category:History